TheRunawayGuys and TheMarioPartiers Power Rangers
by SallyAcornFan71
Summary: When Rita escapes from her prison, five let's players must take up the duty as Power Rangers. Can they stop Rita and save the world? Read to find out. Based on the tv show and TRG and TMP. Featuring Chuggaaconroy, NCS, Protonjon, KingofMario1, DarknesstheHedgehog6, and TheSavageDingo. Hope you enjoy!


_Hi everyone this is my fan fic. I'm a huge fan of TheRunawayGuys and TheMarioPartiers. So I'm making my own fan fiction series about them as powers. So let's begin and I hope you enjoy!_

Episode 1 - The escape of Rita

Two astronauts are exploring the empty space of the moon, everything is quiet. They keep walking until they come upon a trash can that had a glowing red gem. Curious what it was about, one of the astronauts touched the red gem. There was a bright flash as thetrach can opened up to reveal a white haired woman wearing sorceress robes. Along with her were four strange looking creatures.

"Ha! I Rita has returned!" the wizard laughed.

Taking her staff he destroyed the giant trash can.

"Now I shall take over the first planet I see!" she laughed.

She turned and spotted Earth, a evil grin grew on her face as she laughed.

Meanwhile on Earth

A brown haired guy wearing red was helping out some high school students, teaching them how to put together let's play videos. He taught them how to help inform people of twists and turns in the game, but also to always make sure they were having fun. Another guy with blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt and glasses was helping out a group of kids with their assignment on Canada, telling them about the foreign land. Finally the last guy had brown hair and wore a light-green shirt, he was entertaining a group of kids with a puppet show about Yoshis being so happy. That was when three people entered the room, their eyes focused on the three guys.

"I can't believe we're actually going to get to meet Chuggaaconroy, Protonjon, and NintendoCaprisun!" a red haired, bearded guy with a light-red shirt with an M on it and wearing glasses said.

"I don't know guys, what if they don't like us." a blonde haired girl wearing a green shirt said.

"Ah relax. We'll never know if we try." a brown haired guy with a goatee and wearing a black shirt said.

These three people were actually let's players as well known as KingofMario1, DarknesstheHedgehog6, and TheSavageDingo. They all took a deep breath before walking up to Chuggaa, Jon, and NCS.

Back at Rita's palace.

Rita grinned as she gazed upon her through her telescope.

"Ah this planet is perfect!" she said.

Finster, a creature that resembled an anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier walked up to the evil sorceress.

"Wise choice my queen. I shall prepare the putty patrollers on your command." he said.

Rita turned toward Finster, her hand grasped tightly around her staff. "Yes and also have them seek out one human. I have special plans for that human."

She turned back toward Earth and shot a laser from her wand, beginning what she considered to be the takeover of Earth.

Back on Earth

Everyone screamed and panicked as everything shook. Darkness, KM1, Savage, Chuggaa, Jon, and NCS all looked around with concerned looks. They ran outside to find themselves surrounded by gray humanoid figures know as Putty Patrollers. A black anthromorphic lion with wings and wearing gold armor named Goldar approached them. Unsure what to do the six people got in a fighting stance, reading to fight there way out. Chuggaa punched one of the putties, Jon and KM1 kicked some putties in the head, causing them to go flying. NCS kneed as putty in the stomach. Savage ended up head butting a putty. That left Darkness to face off against Goldar. She let out a battle cry as she jumped up in the air and kicked out her leg. Goldar managed to block the attack and threw a punch at her. Darkness managed to avoid the punch, grab Darkar by the arm and threw him into a wall. He snarled in anger when he saw the girl coming into for an attack, but when she tried to hit him he managed to grab her by the neck and pin her against the wall.

"Hmm you'll do nicely! Rita I have found you a human!" Goldar proclaimed.

At that moment the sorceroress appeared up on the roof, pleased to see her servant had found her a human like she asked.

"Prefect now I shall take her back to my palace!" Rita proclaimed.

"Guys help!" Darkness screamed.

KM1 turned and nearly stopped breathing when he saw his sister being held by the throat by Goldar.

"Darkness!" he screamed.

He tried to run to her, but he was held back by some putties. He punched and kicked at the putties, trying to reach his sister. Rita laughed at his effort before she began chanting magical words, as she did this she lifted her wand up in the air. Goldar let go of Darkness and she tired to run away, but she found she couldn't move her body. Rita's eyes snapped wide open as she finished her chant. A laser shot from her wand and hit Darkness. The girl let out a scream as her body disappeared in a bright flash of a green light. Rita laughed before finally transporting away herself. All the putties had been defeated, but Chuggaa, Jon, NCS, Savage, and KM1 saw they were too late, Darkness had been taken.

Meanwhile at Zordon's Headquarters

A red robot came rushing in the room, holding tightly onto a teddy bear.

"Danger! Danger! It's the big one! We'll all be destroyed!" the robot panicked.

Into a giant tube a man's face appeared before saying "Calm down Alpha! Rita has escaped. She's attacking the planet."

"What should we do Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"Send a transport for five humans that have skills with controller technology and shares them with the world." Zordon replied.

"Ai yieh yieh! You don't mean Let's Players?!" the red robot exclaimed.

"Yes. Alpha, that's exactly what I mean." the floating head replied.

Back with the others.

KM1 clenched his fists in anger as Goldar laughed at them. Even the others were anger that the anthromorphic helped kidnap an innocent person. Before they could charge and attack them they found themselves unable to move. They confused by this until they disappeared in a bright flash of colorful lights. The lights, traveled over mountains, deserts, until finally it entered a huge gray building. On the inside the lights disappeared, revealing the five guys.

"Where are we?" Chugga asked.

"I'll tell you one thing. It isn't Canada." Jon replied.

"This place looks like it came straight out of a video game." Savage said.

As the five guys looked around the strange place they were in, Zordon appeared in the tube once more.

"Good I am glad you are all here." he said.

The five guys stared in shock because they were looking at a giant floating head. Alpha came running back in the room, still wondering if it was a still a good idea to summon Let's Players.

"Why have you brought us here!" Chuggaa demanded.

"Yeah! We were fixing to take down that creep that kidnapped my sister!" Chuggaa yelled.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't have done much for your sister. She was taken back to Rita's Palace and I can not transport her out of there. You also would have never been able to defeat Goldar in you're current states." Zordon explained.

"Who's Rita?" NCS asked.

"Rita is a sorceress that had been sealed away for ten-thousand years and now she has escaped. She is the reason I called you five here. With your planet being attacked, you five shall make a super-powered fighting team." Zordon said.

The five guys looked down to see belts with different medals appear on them. They placed their hands on the medals, looking at them with interest.

"Those are your morphers." Zordon started, "Whenever there's danger you can use them to transform to become the Power Rangers. Chuggaaconroy you receive the power of the tyrannosaurus red ranger, Protonjon you receive the power of triceratops blue ranger, NintendoCaprisun you receive the power of the saber-tooth tiger light-green ranger, KingofMario1 you receive the power of the pterodactyl light-red ranger, and TheSavageDingo you recieve the power of the mastodon black ranger."

Just then alarms began going off, everyone saw on a glowing orb that Golar was still attacking the city. Knowing what they had to do the five was the five was transported to the battle with Goldar. When the anthromorphic lion saw them appear once more he laughed.

"Back for more!" he mocked.

"You bet! It's morphing time!" Chuggaa yelled.

All five guys were engulfed by lights withe different colors.

"Mastodon!" Savage yelled as he transformed into the black ranger.

"Pterodactyl!" KM1 yelled as he transformed into the light-red ranger.

"Triceratops!" Jon yelled as he transformed into the blue ranger.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" NCS yelled as he transformed into the light-green ranger.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Chuggaa yelled as he transformed into the red ranger.

All five as the rangers got in a fighting stance proclaiming that the were the Power Rangers. Goldar snarled in anger before summoning Putty Patrollers to attack the power rangers. The red ranger punched one putty before kicking another. The light-red ranger delivered a spin kick to one of the putty's heads. The blue ranger flipped over three putties and delivered three swift kicks to their backs. The light-green ranger spun around with his fists, knocking out many putties. The black ranger jumped up and slammed his foot down on the putties. they kept fighting till all the putties were defeated leaving Goldar left.

Back at Rita's palace

"Hurry up and make more putties! They were all defeated by stupid humans!" she screamed.

"I'm trying my queen." Finster replied in a panicked tone.

Rita snarled in anger, she knew there wouldn't be enough time. she turned toward Earth, knowing she had no choice, but to use her magic to help Goldar as a last resort to try to defeat the Power Rangers.

"Magic wand make my Goldar grow big!" she yelled before throwing the wand.

The wand landed on Earth, causing an earth quake. It zapped the anthromorphic lion with a laser that transformed him into a giant. Goldar laughed evilly as he tried to step on the power rangers, only for them all to dodge.

"Time to call the dino-zords!" the red ranger yelled.

The power rangers summon their zords, revealing robotic versions of a tyrannosaurus, mastodon, pterodactyl, saber-tooth tiger, and triceratops emerging from different areas of town. The power rangers jumped into their respective zords, getting into the pilot seats.

"Time to form the Mega-Zord!" the red ranger said.

The power rangers activated their crystals to make their zords combing, forming a giant fighting robot. All five rangers were in the pilot seats, ready at the controls. Goldar clashed his sword at the Mega-Zord, trying to destroy it. The Mega-Zord took a bit of damage, but not enough to destroy it. It punched and kicked, landing many blows on the anthromorphic lion.

"Time for the finishing blow! Power Sword!" Red ranger yelled.

A giant sword surrounding by electricity fell from the sky, sticking into the ground. Seeing he would die if he was attacked by the sowrd with all the damage received, Goldar fled, vowing to return for revenge.

"Yeah! Victory for the Power Rangers!" the rangers shouted.

With the battle done the zords returned to their hiding places and the rangers de-morphed. Wanting to congragulate them on a job well done Zordon had them transported back to the head quarters.

"Well done Power Rangers. Though this is only the beginning. Rita will surely attack again soon. For now you must keep your identities a secret and never use your powers for personal gain." Zordon said.

"Good thing Josh isn't here, he would have used his powers for personal gain." Jon muttered.

"what about my sister?" KM1 asked.

"The best thing you can do for her is keep fighting. Perhaps one day you will be able to free her from Rita's clutches." Zordon explained.

KM1 was saddened by this, but he snapped out of it when Chuggaa placed his hand on his shoulder. He grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, silently insuring them that they will find his sister.

Back at Rita's Palace

"You failed me Goldar!" Rita hissed.

"I had to flee my queen. I would have died if I took anymore damage." Goldar said.

"Like I care! You know the only thing that matters to me is conquest is why you should have remained fighting! Oh well at least you got me the human I asked for so you ain't completely worthless." she replied.

She picked up a glass orb, grinning at the vision she saw with in it.

"By the way allow me to introduce my newest servant!" Rita proclaimed.

Green smoke filled a hallway and out from the smoke emerged a female green ranger.

"Your wish is my command my queen. I shall help with the conquest of Earth and the destruction of the Power Rangers!" the green ranger said.

_End of Chapter 1_

_Thank you for reading guys, feel free to leave a review. Oh and if you have a suggestion for a chapter I will be gladly to accept. So so see ya guys in Chapter 2: The Mysterious Green Ranger!_


End file.
